new beginings
by Black Ice-rozaflame
Summary: Tommy escapes his torchers and meats a man who will help him, tommy feels he can love again, but can he after everything that has happened to him? tommy joe ratliff/adam lambert/ adommy
1. escape

new beginings

Addomity.

I own nothing, not the people or the music.

CHAPTER 1-

Tommy sitts down in a dark ally behind a trash can resting his head on the wall. He can taist his blood in his mouth, there's a dull ach in his head. He looks down at the rope burns on his wrists.

"What the fuck did you get yourself into..." he mumbles to himself.

He closes his eyes and sighs. He can feel the sleepless nights cauch up to him.

"Fuck..."

He blacks out.

_ Arms, strong arms, musculer arms, restraining arms._

_ A voice, man's voice. Conserned voice._

_ "Is he ok?"_

_ Another voice, mumbled, can't understaind._

_"No, I don't know. I just found him in the ally like this."_

_More not understaindable words in that unknown voice._

_"Well he looked like he needed help."_

_Anger._

_Movement, rocking, footsteps, the sound of a car door being opened more movement._

_Another door opining, the engien starting, music._

_Loud music._

_Flashes of light._

Tommy moans his eyelids fluttering.

_Pain. Hot, burning, pain._

_A scent._

_Colone._

_Familer._

Tommy opens his eyes.

_Lights. Bright, shinny, fast moving collorful lights._

"Well goodmorning."

Tommy turns.

Adam sits in the drivers seat his eyes on the road hands resting lightly on the stearing weel.

"Who? What? where?"

Tommy looks around franticly.

_Confusion._

_Need to escape._

_Unfamiler._

"Hay, hay relax."

Adam glances at tommy.

"I'll explain everything when we get to my house. Just calm down"

_Who?_

Adam looks over at tommy and smiles brefly.

_Oh my god, his eyes. Such clear blue eyes._

The car pulls into a driveway serounded by bushes and trees. Adam climbs out of the car and walks over opening tommys door.

"Sorry it's such a mess, I havant had a chance to clean up yet." He smiles breafly.

Tommy slowly stands up keeping his eyes on adam. Tence.

_Unfamiler._

_Escape._

_Need to escape._

Adam looks at tommy.

"Come on, come inside, I don't mean to be mean but, man, you look like hell."

_Unfamiler._

_Unknown._

_Run._

"Hay man, if I may ask, what's your name?"

"No" tommy starts to back away.

"Eh, what?"

Adam turns to tommy slightly confused. His face slightly amused.

_Familer._

_Danger._

_Run._

Tommy turns and runs.

And runs

and runs.

he stops to cauch his breath resting his side on the wall of a building.

_Run._

Strong unbreakable arms wrap around tommy traping him.

"Well, who do we have here, hay joe, look who came running back."

Tommy looks up. Up into cold black eyes, into the cold black eyes that he knows so well, into the cold black eyes of the ultimit critic.

"Mase"

Tommy blacks out for the second time.

... later...

Tommy wakes up in a dark room.

He turns his head and sees the familer ripped black curtans of the room he knows so well.

He struggles to get up only to find his arms tied to the headbord.

"Shit!" he mutters under his breath.

"Mmmmm?" an all to familer voice grones into his ear.

"Fuck.." tommy wimpers

_Traped._

He looks up to see a verry sleepy mase with his brown hair hanging in his face his black eyes grogy.

"Tommy baby?" he mumbles

"Y-yes maseie?" tommy tryes to keep his voice from showing his fear.

_Pain._

"Mmm"

Mase snuggles into tommy's chest.

"Be my pillow."

"Ok, anything for you boo," tommy holds his breath hearing his hart pound in his ears.

"Umm maseie?" tommy wispers hesetntly.

_Tight._

"Mmmm?"

"my wrists hurt, c-can you untie me, please?" He holds his breath.

_Please!_

Mase sighs and props hiself on his elbows.

"Alright tommy bear."

He unties tommys wrists and falls back on his chest.

Tommy releaces his breath.

"Thank you" he murmers softly.

Mase starts to snore.

Tommy moves his arms to push mase off gently.

"Please work." he beggs scilently.

and...

success.

He eases off the bed slowly, quietly.

he pads over to the door opining it.

He slips out cairfully,

_Maby I can escape again._

_Will I?_

Two gards are at the door.

_Shit!_

_Hmm maby..._

Tommy walks out from behind the corner acting sleepy.

"Hay! You there, blondy! what are you doing out of bed?"

Tommy looks up fakeing to be tierd he yawns.

"Where's th' bathroom?" He mumbles

The gard frowns.

"What?"

"Where's th' bathroom" he asks a little louder.

"Oh, second door to your left down the hall sweety." the gard answers with a sweet smile.

"thank you" he yaws again and suffles down the hall following the gards direstions.

_Stupid gard. Sweety huh?_

He opens the door and walks into the bathroom locking the door. theres a window.

_Hmmm I wonder if I can.._

Tommy stands on the toilet and looks out,

_First levle, good._

He climbes onto the counter and opens the window climbing out.

_Yes! Freedome._

He smiles and runs as fast as his legs will take him away from that building.

_Where am I going?_

Tommy stops and looks around.

He's serounded by plants, bushes and tree's actualy.

He rubs his wrists feeling the rope burns, again.

_Hopefully I can stay out this time_

He sighs leans against a tree to caush his breath.

he looks up at the sky.

It looks like rain, and

_Ahhhhh..._

Rain starts falling, soaking tommy.

Music seams to carry off the raindrops in the air the words faint but understandable.

"so hot, out the box, can we pick up the pace?"

_Music?_

Tommy looks up at the house infront of him.

It's big, three stroys high and well, pritty wide.

Theres a balcony and music is drifting down from the room attached.

"turn it up, heat it up, I need to be enertained."

_Hmmmm..._

Tommy climbes up the tree he's leaning agenst and , yes he can reach one of the lower balconys.

he climbes over on the limb and jumps.

he lands on the balcony and stumbles back agenst the railing.

The music continues.

"Push the limit are you with it, baby don't be afraid, imma hurt ya real good baby,"

Tommy eases open the doors of the balcony and walks into the room.

It's an office.

_hmmmm..._

He makes his way to the door and opens it steping into a white hall.

He walks slowly quietly through the hall untill he finds a staircase leading to the flore above.

He makes his way up slowly, scilently.

The lights are burning bright on that flore, he can still hear the music.

"Let's go it's my show, baby do what I say, don't trip of the glitz that I'm gonna display I told ya, Imma hold ya down till your screamin my name"

Nice voice, the singer of that song, but there's no beat.

Tommy makes his way down the hall to the room that the music is comming from, the door is slightly ajar.

He peeks in.

Adam is siting on his bed a notebook in hand wrighting down something.

_Isn't that the man from befour?_

"No escapen when I start, once I'm in I own your hart, There's no way to ring the alarm, so hold on untill it's over,"

_What song is he singing?_

Tommy leans in and the door creaks.

_shit!_

Adam turns tword his door and cauches tommy.

"Who the hell are you! How did you get in my house?!"

Adam launches himself off the bed and bounds to tommy, tommy, well, Runs.

Unfortunetly for tommy...he runes right into a wall and falls back on his ass with a mager head ach.

_Owwwwwwwwww!_

(don't run into walls)

Adam stops and looks at tommy, who is sitting on the flore rubbing his head, and frowns.

"Hay your the guy from the ally, the one that ran like a bat out of hell as soon as you could, how did you get in here?"

Tommy blinks looking up at adam.

"Er, your balcony to your office..."

"Eh?" adam blinks.

"How did you get on the balconey?!"

tommy blinks.

Easy

"The tree..."

Adam looks at tommy ike he's crazy, then sighs.

"So, mind telling me why you decide to come here now, when you ran away earlyer?"

Tommy freases.

_shit_

"Music" he mumbles.

"Speek up darlin, I can't understand you."

Tommy starts trebling.

_"**Speek up darlin' " mase smiles down at tommy.**_

**_"Please don't" tommy mumbles a little louder._**

**_"Sorry darlin' but I can't understand you."_**

**_mase leans down and kisses tommy with a voilence._**

"Don't call me that." tommy gasps with a raged breath sudders running down his spine.

Adam blinks.

"Hay sorry man, but I don't realy know your name.."

"Tommy" tommy leans agenst the wall

"so, tommy, you need to speek up, what did you say?"

Tommy sighs slightly annoied.

"Music, I heard music."

"So..., what, you came to investigate?" adam laughs.

Tommy frowns.

_well yeah, It was good..._

"Tommy's like a kitty, so cerious."

Tommy blushes.

Adam chukkles.

"You alsow found your way back, just like a kitty cat."

Tommy hisses.

"Ohh am I making the kitty mad?"

Adam pats tommy's head and tommy looks up serprized by a warm touch.

_Warm?_

"so why exacly where you in the ally? don't you need to get back home?"

tommy looks down.

"I'm not going back, I can't, I wont, They can't hurt me any more, they can't, they wont!"

determination sparks in tommy's eyes a fierce burning light.

Adam looks at tommy confused.

"I refuse to be there prisoner again."

Adam gasps and holds tommy's face.

"What happend to you?"

then notices the blood on tommy's lip, the scratch on his cheek, the rope burns on his wrists

"Oh my god..." Adam loks at tommy with torcherd eyes.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up."

adam picks tommy up and carrys him into the onsweet bathroom seting him down on the flore.

he grabs a washcloth and soas it in hot water.

_What is he doing?_

Adam looks at tommy, then leans down and starts to unbutten tommy shirt.

Tommy shyes bac agenst the tub wimpering.

"Shhh, it's ok, I won't hurt you."

Adam gently pulls tommy's shirt off and grabs the washcloth pressing it gently to tommy's cut.

Tommy looks at adam out of the side of his eyes.

"See, I won't hurt you, I'm just trying to see how badly your hurt, so I can treat you."

adam finishes washing and badageing tommy.

"You can stay here tonight. Your safe here."

_safe?_

tommy curls up on the flore by adams bed.

Adam looks down at tommy and frowns.

He picks tommy up and tucks him into his bed.

"Your ok, you sleep on the bed you know"

adam turns off the light and climbs into bed.

"Goodnight tommy"

"Goodnight-uhh?"

_what's his name?_

"Adam"

"Goodnight adam."

Adam laughs. "Goodnight"

Theres a break in the storm, moonlight shines down into the room where tommy is sleeping peacfully for the first time in a verry long time.


	2. untitled

new beginings

sorry it took so long busy busy busy.

Chapter 2-

Tommy grones and rolls over pulling the covers over his head to hide from the harshly unwelcome sunlight. He hears adam chukkle and opens his eyes.

"Goodmorning, Tommy." adam laughs.

"G-goodmorning?" tommy pulls the covers off his face to see a verry sparkly adam.

"What the?"

tommy looks at adam.

"Glitter?"

Adam laughs harder.

"The only thing I can't live without, asside from eyeliner."

Tommy laughs.

Hay wait a minnet...what's going on here?

Tommy freases his smile fading as he looks around.

unfamiler

He can see lots of glitter and red and black and...it's not his room, he dosn't belong here.

that room wasn't yours, it was a prison cell.

He looks at adam.

Adam, who looks like a rockstar with is black leather jacket, tight skinny jeans, and loads of chaines around his neck. Adam, the man coated in glitter, the man he just met yesterday. The man who told him he was safe.

safe..

Adam can sence tommy's change in mood.

"Hay are you ok?"

tommy pulls back into the covers.

so different

"Im fine."

"ok..well is it ok to leave you here alone? I have something I have to do..."

"Yeah sure...by all means go ahead.."

"Ok, I'll be back soon"

adam gets up and leaves.

Tommy gets up streaching and walks over to the balcony. he waches adam drive away.

Alone.

Tommy looks around the room again then walks into the onsweet bathroom. he opens the medicen cabonet to find...

Make up?

Tommy almost laughs.

He looks in the mirror and freases.

Who is that?

He looks behind him

no ones there

but in the mirror..

He looks back in the mirror takes a step back and relizes..

That's me?

He looks at his refelction. Sickly pail skin, short pail blond hair with long bangs, brown eyes and blood stained lips. A scrached and brused face.

He traces the cut on his cheek shuddering.

"You Little bitch!" mase screams slaping tommy.

"You'll pay you no good worthless peice of shit!" he crabs a knife.

"Your going to regret the day you where born!."

Tommy backs away from the mirror shuddering.

He looks down and sees his shirt.

he looks back at the mirror.

"You know what, You can't hurt me anymore."

He hangs his shirt over the mirror and pulls off his pants ignoring the scars on his legs. He pulls off his boxers and turns on the water in the showwer. He waits untill the water is nice and hot then steps in pulling the curtan closed behind pulls the plug and jumps slightly as the water starts pounding down on his skin.

A low moan escapes tommys lips.

This feels soo good.

How long has it been since I've felt like this?

too long.

He grabs the peach bodywash and adam's flofie lathering it up.

He takes his time and scrubs his body clean, then works on his hair likeing how the hot water feels on his face.

He smiles at feeling clean then shuts off the water steping out. He pulls on his boxers then grabs adam's robe after drying himself with one of the fluffy white towwles.

He picks up his cloths off the bathroom flore takeing his walet out of his back pocket, then puts them in the washer.

he looks through adam's cloths for something that might fit him. He finds nothing, so he just grabs a pair of sweats and pulls the drawstring as tight as it will go. It still hangs a little loose on him.

He puts adam's robe back and climbes down the stairs to the first levle. He searches for the kitchen.

after about fifty tryes he finds it.

God damn his house is big..

He looks through the fridge and makes himself some eggs.

After he's eaten and his cloths are dry, he washes the dishes, and his borrowed cloths. He sits down at the table grabs a peice of paper and a pencel and wrights a note.

Dear adam,

Thank you for letting me stay for the night, I hope you don't mind I took a shower and ate. I have a pair of your sweats in the dryer, I borrowd them for a little bit. Thank you, again, I can't stay here though, I don't know you.

Maby we will meat again.

Tommy

Tommy smiles takes a breath, and leaves the house feeling happy for the first time.

You'll miss him.

"Yes, I know, I will." tommy tells himself.

Ok, so long as you know.

Tommy walks arount the naberhood and finds his way into the city. He looks around, finds a bar and walks in.

Tommy takes a seat and the bartender comes over.

"Well hello there, I havent seen you here befour, you new?"

He seams nice..

"You can say that.." tommy smirks.

"Well, what can I get you?"

Tommy thinks a moment.

"Just a glass of water."

he looks at tommy funny.

"Ok..."

Tommy looks around the bar and,

Is that adam?

He takes a closer look at the man in the middle of the danceflore.

he's coated in glitter.

It is adam.

But why he..I thought..

oh well.

The bartender places tommy's drink down infront of him.

"Anything elce?"

Tommy shakes his head still looking at adam.

"You sure?"

Tommy looks up.

"Actualy, you know what, just bring me a bottle of vadca."

The bartender smiles.

"Now your talkin."

Tommy sips his glass of water. It taists funny.


End file.
